Return to Innocents
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: Sequel to both "Wanna Bet" and "Miss Me Much?" Chloe and Lex are married with twins. This summer, the happy family are returning to their place of innocents and are going to meet up with a few "friends" along the way.
1. The Family

Title: Return to Innocents  
  
Summary: Sequel to both "Wanna Bet" and "Miss Me Much?" Chloe and Lex are married with twins. This summer, the happy family are returning to their place of innocents and are going to meet up with a few "friends" along the way.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SmallVille. I just write the story for fun, not for money.  
  
Author's note: I love writing these stories. I hope you enjoy the last of the trilogy. I hope to go out with a bang. As always, I love reviews so reviews lot. So give me lots of them as a Christmas gift. After all, you're the ones who asked for this, right?"  
  
~~  
  
"Tell me a story, daddy." Miki Luthor, a 9-year-old girl with strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes, tugged on her father's sleeve. He smiled as her scooped her up in his arms and placed her in her large bed. She giggled, happily.  
  
"What story would you like, Miki?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I want they story of how you first fell in love with Mommy!"  
  
"Oh, do you now?" Her father smiled. "All right, I think I can do that."  
  
"Goodie!" Miki smiled and moved to get comfortable.  
  
"When I first met your mom, I liked her right away! She was the kind of women who never gave into what other people wanted. She has always been very free spirited. But that was just why I liked her. I didn't first get that I might have liked her as more of a friend until one day I made a bet with her.  
  
"I said that I didn't think she could spend a whole day with me and not learn something about me that she didn't before. She took the bet and the next day she came over to spend 24 hours with me."  
  
"What happened?" Miki asked. In the doorway, an older woman and a young boy the same age as Miki. The women put her finger to her lips to tell the boy to keep quite. He nodded and held back a giggle.  
  
"Well," Miki's father went on, "we soon learned that we were both very set in our ways. See, that's always been what I loved about your mother, she wasn't like the other women. She didn't just agree with everything I said.  
  
"But I didn't know I loved her until that night. I found her sitting in the garden, basked in moonlight. She was the loveliest thing I had ever seen. I sat next to her and we talked and then I leaned over and kissed her. I knew the moment our lips touched that she was the woman I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. And that is when I first fell in love with your mother."  
  
"I like that story." Miki said, closing her eyes and smiled.  
  
"So do we!" The two jumped and spun around. The young boy and his mother were smiling in an evil way.  
  
"Very funny!" Miki said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah, funny!" Her father stood up and scooped up the boy in his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be getting set for bed, Joshua?"  
  
"Mommy said I could come get a good night kiss." Josh said, shyly.  
  
"She did?" He looked over at the smiling women. Before kissing his son. "Well, that was very silly of Mommy." He kissed his wife lovingly making the children giggle in a happy way. "Hey, Chloe." He whispered.  
  
"Hey, Lex," Chloe whispered back. "Ok, Josh, its time for bed!" She took her son from Lex's arms.  
  
"I want to stay up and sit with Miki." Josh said, "just for a little bit, please?"  
  
"Yeah, please?" Miki chimed in.  
  
Chloe looked at Lex with puppy eyes. "What do you say, Alexander?"  
  
"We... I guess if they want to read to you until ten or so..."  
  
"Yay!" Josh and Miki said together. Josh jumped from his mother's hands and ran to Miki's bookshelf and pulled out "Oliver Twist" and jumped onto the bed next to his sister.  
  
Chloe laughed with Lex. She kissed her husband on the cheek before sitting at the end of the bed and looked over Josh's shoulder as he started to read.  
  
Lex stood in the doorway and watched his family. It was only 10 years ago he had married the women he loved. A year later, Miki and Josh had come along. The twins were nothing but angels! He loved his family and he couldn't even think of life without them.  
  
~~  
  
Lex sat in his and Chloe's bed reading a stock report. Chloe opened the door without making a sound. She had slipped on a tiny pink nightgown. She walked over to the bed, making sure to keep quite. Lex didn't notice her until she had placed her hand on his chest and snuggled up to him.  
  
"Hey lover." She whispered softly into his ear.  
  
"Hey, sexy." He placed some kisses on her neck. She smiled and ran her hand father down his chest and to his torso. "Are they asleep?"  
  
"Fast." Chloe moaned as Lex's hands went to in between her legs. "I love you, Lex."  
  
"I love you, too, Chloe." Lex whispered in her ear.  
  
"They are really looking forward to our trip in Friday."  
  
"They're not the only ones. It'll be great to see everyone again. Martha said that we are coming just in time for SmallVille Highs home coming game." Lex tossed his report aside and wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist.  
  
"Oh, that'll be fun." Chloe rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad we are tacking the kids back to our home town. I always thought it would be nice to live there."  
  
"Well, now that we are visiting our old home, maybe we can rethink our choice of living in SmallVille." Lex said. "I do love that old manor. And there are a lot of great memories there."  
  
Chloe smiled and snuggled closer to him and sighed. "Tell me you love me," she sighed.  
  
"I love you, Chloe Elizabeth Sullivan Luthor." Lex whispered. "Tell me you love me, Chloe."  
  
"I love you Alexander Joseph Luthor." Chloe whispered before bringing the love of her life's lips to hers.  
  
~~  
  
"I didn't know we HAD a mansion!" Miki gasped as she looked at the large stone mansion. She held onto Josh's hand as Chloe and Lex pulled out the bags. "I like it! Can we go look around, daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, can we?" Josh asked, hopefully.  
  
Lex placed his arm around Chloe's waist and whispered something seductive into her ear, which made her gasp and look at him before looking over at the kids. "Sure, go run of and play."  
  
"Yay!" They ran over to the tall oak doors and turned the door handle. Inside, a woman older then Lex stood with a teen aged boy who was her son.  
  
"Oh, you must be the young Luthors." The lady said. Lex and Chloe entered with smiles.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Miller." Chloe said, hugging the lady. "Hello Mike, how are you?"  
  
"Just fine, Mrs. Luthor." Mike said with a smile.  
  
"Mrs. Miller," Lex said, "the kids would like to look around for a little bit and Chloe and I need to go do some things. Do you think you could keep the little ones out of trouble?"  
  
"It'd be no problem at all, Mr. Luthor." Mrs. Miller smiled. "You two have fun." She bent down to the twin's height. "Would you like some food?"  
  
"YES, PLEASE!" The kids yelled as a laughing Mrs. Miller and Mike walked towered the dining room.  
  
Lex kissed his way down Chloe's neck making her moan and gasp his name. He let his hand wander past her hips and to her thighs. "Wanna go visit the shed out back?" Came the subjective question. Chloe's answer was a moan that Lex took for a yes. Ah the shed! Chloe and Lex had had a lot of rumbles and lovemakings in that old place. It was their favorite spot!  
  
So the two made their way out back to re-live some of there more... hot moments.  
  
~~  
  
Ok, so, what do you think? More? There will be a plot forming before the end of the next chapter, so wait a little longer. 


	2. The Friends

Title: Return to Innocents  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SmallVille. I just write the story for fun, not for money. Oh, also, I'm using some quotes and references from "Les Miserables" which I also don't own.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, thanks everybody! I got a lot of reviews for this story so I hope this next chapter does not disappoint. Enjoy, and as always, review as you see fit.  
  
~~  
  
Lex held Chloe in his arms and was reading to her from Les Miserables (Their favorite book since "Wanna Bet?") and she was snuggled close to him as she followed along with his reading. It was their second night in SmallVille and they had been having a lot of fun. They went to see the Crows football game, which had been another victory for the home team, and Miki and Josh had met Martha and Jonathan as well spending time with their grandpa Gab.  
  
Chloe sighed as she wrapped her arm around Lex's waits and inhaled is sent. That same aroma of men's colon that he had had back in the day. She had made sure to buy him the same sent for every Holiday. It was her favorite, after all, and it brought back a lot of memories.  
  
Actually, the whole manor brought back a lot of memories. Like her first time with Lex in the same bed they were sleeping in, and the games of chess in the office, and the reading in the library. Even the window she had fallen out of on that memorable night made her smile slightly.  
  
She looked up at Lex. She loved this man. He had once compared her to Eponine from Les Mis. and Clark to Marius from the same story. If that had been true, and she was really like poor Eponine, then she would surly not be in his arms right then.  
  
She looked back at the book as she heard Lex recite the words she had grown t know by heart:  
  
"'...And said to him with an accent the sweetness of which already seemed to come from another world: 'And then, do you know, Monsieur Marius, I believe I was a little in love with you.' She essayed to smile again and expired.'"  
  
Lex opened his mouth as if to keep reading but Chloe closed it and looked up at her love.  
  
"I'm not Eponine any more, Lex." She said. "In fact, I believe I have somehow become Cosette, and you, my love, have become Marius. For you see, I thought I loved Clark, but I found someone ten times better. I found you, Alexander. I found you."  
  
She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. Lex smiled softly and ran his hand threw her hair. "You did find me, Cosette. And I found you." He kissed the top f her head, tossed the books aside and feel asleep.  
  
~~  
  
"Ice cream is so much better in a cone." Chloe said as she licked her coffee ice cream. Miki, Josh and their parents were sitting in the Talon, a coffee and, this was something only recently added, ice cream shop. The ice cream was to bring in more business, and it had worked.  
  
Lex smiled and ran his finger over Miki's noise to whip away some ice cream. "You always did say that, Chloe."  
  
"Yes, and I still stand by it." Chloe smiled and licked her lips. Lex smiled and the twins giggled as he leaned over and gave Chloe a small kiss.  
  
"Oh, daddy, that's not a good kiss!" Miki said with a frown.  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow. "You don't think so, do you?" The two nodded in a very mater-of-fact way. "Well, how about this then?" He leaned over and gave Chloe a hard, passionate kiss, open mouthed and full of love and lust. Chloe moaned and returned the kiss. The children cheered and clapped.  
  
"Chloe? Lex?" The two lovers pulled away as a way to chipper voice called their names. "OH MY WORD! I heard you two were in town, I can hardly believe it."  
  
Chloe and Lex turned to see a brunet haired woman. They knew at once who it was. "Lana, so good to see you."  
  
"It's good to see you, too!" She skipped over to them and smiled at the two kids. "And who are these cute little kids."  
  
"This is Miki, and Josh, our twins."  
  
"Surely these aren't the little babies from those Christmas cards?" Lana smiled happily.  
  
"I'm not little." Josh proclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm nine, almost ten."  
  
Lana laughed. Just like a Luthor, wasn't he? "I'm sorry, how foolish of me."  
  
"Your forgiving," Josh said, returning to his ice cream, "but don't do it again."  
  
"Wow, who does this one remind me of?" Lana looked over at Lex with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It's from Chloe's side, I can tell you that." Lex said, pointed to Chloe.  
  
"Sure, Luthor Jr.! You just keep on believing that." Chloe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mommy, be nice to daddy!" Miki said. She looked at Lana. "Are you a friend of my mom and dad? Did you know them when they were little? How did you meet?"  
  
Lana smiled and patted Miki on the shoulder. "Slow down there, Miki. You're turning into a much older version of your mother." Miki's face lit up.  
  
"Really?" Miki asked.  
  
"Well, yes. And to answer your questions: Yes, I am a friend of your mom and dad's, And I met your mom in high school, as well as your dad, and I met your mom because she was in most of my classes, and I've known your dad since... I don't remember."  
  
"Cool!" Miki and Josh said together.  
  
"You know, your mom was quite the reporter! She interviewed your dad before they dated. I think the words Chloe used to describe those interviews were... verbal judo?"  
  
Chloe and Lex laughed. Of yeah, that was what those had been. They had both been so stubborn back then. Funny how things had changed so much.  
  
"Daddy!" Josh tugged at his father's sleeve. Lex smiled down at the boy. "That man over there is staring at us." He nodded to a man sitting in a booth. He had dark hair and was sitting next to a woman with the same black hair as Lana's. Chloe and Lana turned to, and they all knew who it was.  
  
Chloe gave Lex an upset look and he nodded. "Chloe, why don't you and the kids go to the park. I'll meet up with you in a moment." Chloe nodded and started to walk with the children.  
  
"I'll go with you, Chloe." Lana said, following the three out the door.  
  
Lex sighed a long sigh before standing up and walking towered the door. He was rather hoping he wouldn't have to talk to the man in that booth. He was only a few yards away from the door when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Lex turned and saw the person he had been dreading would be there.  
  
"Clark Kent." Lex said, trying to smile, it didn't work very well.  
  
"Lex Luthor." Clark smiled a little and shook Lex's hand. "Who would have guessed I'd find you of all people here, back in SmallVille."  
  
"Yes, well, I must say I'm a bit surprised to find you here. Last I heard, and were still working for the Daily Planet."  
  
"Yeah, I still am. Me and Lois are here on vacation." Clark moved to look at the girl in the booth.  
  
"You and Miss Lane seem to have gotten close." Lex noted.  
  
"We're just friends."  
  
"Sure you are." Lex muttered. "So, how's work?"  
  
"It's good." Clark nodded and then said with a shudder, "how's Chloe?"  
  
"She's great." Lex said, a hint of a real smile in his eyes. "She and the kids-"  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say, kids?"  
  
"Yes, Clark, the kids. Chloe and me have been blessed with twins. Miki and Josh Luthor. They are nine years old. Ten in two months."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you two had officially gotten married." Clark wanted to die. It was bad enough he had lost one of the greatest women in his life to that rich boy, but now they were married! Married with twins, no less! HE should have married Chloe, HE should have had those kids with her, and HE should be the one planting kisses on those sweet lips.  
  
"It was a small wedding." Lex said. "My dad knew I planed on marring Chloe and said that he needed to be there. He came even though he was dying." Lex laughed a little. "But that's a Luthor for you. Never willing to go down with out a fight."  
  
"I guess that applies to everything in life your life, doesn't it?" Clark sneered. Lex frowned but didn't get angry.  
  
"Understand this, Clark, I never had to fight for Chloe! She is just as in love with me as I am with her so don't give me this bull shit about having to fight. I'm with Chloe, deal with it! If you were ever really her friend... hell, if you were ever MY friend, then you would be happy for us!" Lex and Clark were glaring at each other now.  
  
"You were never right for her." Clark hissed. "You may have tricked her into believe you were, but you are not. I'm right for her, not you!"  
  
"It's to late for all that, Clark!" Lex said, shacking his head in pity for his ex-best friend. "She loves me, I love her. We have two great kids and we have never been happier. Face it, Clark, you were never the one of her. Why don't you leave it alone?"  
  
Clark couldn't think of anything to say so he just glared at Lex. Lex sighed and started to walk out the door. "I'm sorry you couldn't be happy for us." With that, Lex was gone.  
  
~~  
  
Ok, so... how was it? Did you like it? I'm starting the next chapter son. 


	3. The Hill

Title: Return to Innocents  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own SmallVille!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taking so long to get these Chapters up! I wish it would go faster but it's been crazy lately. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
~~  
  
Lex and Chloe sat in the living room. Lex was reading "Hangman's Curse" and Chloe was reading "Love's Labor's Lost." Both of them had other things on their mind. And both of them had one name ringing in their ears: Clark Kent.  
  
Chloe glanced up at her lover and sighed. He had kept so quite after his "talk" with Clark. He had tried to be happy for the kids but she saw right threw that. She narrowed her eyes and coughed to get Lex's attention.  
  
He looked up from his book and tilted his head to one side. "Something wrong, Chloe?"  
  
"Well... yeah. There is, Lex." Chloe said. "Why haven't you told me what you and Clark talked about?" Lex looked at his feet. Chloe waited for a moment and went on. "Lex, I need to know what's going on. I was friend's with Clark just like you and I'd like to know if he hates me at all."  
  
"Chloe, no one could hate you!" Lex said. "He doesn't. Really! I'm the one he hates."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because he was a fool and couldn't figure out that he loved you until I already had you. He's under the impression that I some how tricked you into loving me and that he should be the one your married to. And as a result he hates me."  
  
Chloe sighed. "That's bull shit and he knows it!" Chloe moaned. "Damn it! Clark had no right to say things like that! He was the first one to know about you and me and how I had loved you for so long! So why in the fuck does he think this way now?"  
  
"Because he loved you, Chloe! He may even still love you! He's mad because in High School he never noticed you were a woman and since I got to you first, he is mad that he couldn't see it sooner.  
  
Chloe stood up and walked over to Lex. She sat down next to him and turned his face so he was looking her in the eye. "I love you, Alexander. Do you here me? I love you. Even if Clark never believes it, I will still love you! I told you yes when you proposed. I married you. I had your kids. Clark doesn't understand that I am in love with you! And so what? I'm happy lying in your arms, and that's all that matters. Right?"  
  
Lex smiled at his love and kissed her lips. "Right." He answered.  
  
"Good! Now come on, lover, lets "god to bed"." She winked and led her smiling husband out of the room.  
  
~~  
  
"Why are we going to the Talon again?" Miki asked as her and her family drove towered town. "I thought we were staying away from that guy we saw the other day."  
  
"Well," Lex smiled at Chloe who ginned back; "maybe we aren't going to the Talon."  
  
Miki and Josh gasped and looked at each other before bursting into questions, a treat they had picked up from their mother. "Where are we going then?" "Why did you lie and tell us we were going to the Talon?" "Will there be food?" "Why wont you answer our questions?" "Why are you laughing?"  
  
It was true. The lovers were laughing. It was funny to se such tiny versions of Chloe.  
  
"We are going to your daddy's favorite spot in this whole city!" Chloe said. "And mine, too, for that matter."  
  
"Where is that?" Miki and Josh asked together.  
  
~~  
  
The warm air shown down on the hillside. A shimmering lake sat at the bottom. A blanket was spread out on the grass with a basket on top. Miki and Josh ran up the hill with their parents right behind.  
  
"An outside lunch!" Miki screamed and jumped up and down.  
  
"But why is this your favorite spot?" Josh asked.  
  
Chloe held Lex's hand and smiled at him. Lex smiled back and sat down next to the kids on the blanket. "Let me tell you kids a story, Ok?"  
  
"OK!" They yelled gathering closer to their dad.  
  
"I think it was... oh maybe... 11 years ago..."  
  
~~  
  
It was midnight on the same hill years ago. There were bright stars over head and a full moon to top off the night sky. Up the hill came Lex and Chloe. Lex was standing behind his love with his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Were are you taking me, Alexander?" Chloe asked, laughing.  
  
Lex led her over to the blanket that lay on the grass and smiled. "You're about to find out." He removed his hands from her eyes and she gasped.  
  
"Oh, Alexander!" She gasped. "It's so lovely up here!" She looked up at the sky and spun around. "Oh, Alexander Joseph Luthor this is the most amazing thing in my life!" She flung her arms around his waist. She gave him a deep kiss.  
  
"I'm glade you like it." Lex said when they broke apart. They sat down and began to eat the food inside the basket. Then they lay down on the blanket. Chloe smiled and pointed out to Lex the constellations in to real order.  
  
Lex looked over at his love. "I've got something for you." He sat up, as did Chloe. "You know I love you, Chloe Elizabeth Sullivan. You know I would do anything for you. And there is one thing I would like you to do for me."  
  
"And what would that be?" Chloe whispered.  
  
He pulled out a ring bow from his pocket and opened it to show Chloe a ring with one big ruby and tiny sapphire's all around it. "Chloe, I want you to become Chloe Elizabeth Luthor. Will you marry me, and make me the happiest person on earth?"  
  
Chloe felt tears in her eyes. She smiled and hugged him, happily. "Oh, of course I will, Lex! You don't even have to ask!"  
  
~~  
  
Miki and Josh smiled. "That's a great story." Miki sighed as she said it.  
  
"So THAT'S why this is your favorite place." Josh said, nodding.  
  
Chloe and Lex smiled at each other.  
  
"Daddy..." Josh said.  
  
"Yes, Joshua?"  
  
"It's him again." Josh pointed down the hill were Lana and Clark were getting out of their car and looking at the Luthor's a little worried. Then Clark looked up and saw the family. They starting to walk up the hill and Lex and Chloe sighed.  
  
"Oh shit." Chloe whispered. It looked like their friend hadn't given up.  
  
TBC 


	4. The End?

Title: Return to Innocents  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own SmallVille!  
  
~~  
  
"Lois... Clark... what a surprise." Lex said threw a fake smile. "What brings you to this part of SmallVille?"  
  
"Clark was just taking me on a drive threw the country." Lois said, hanging on to his arm and smile. "He went into hero mode when he saw the "LUTHOR" on your cars license plate. He was all worried something happened to you."  
  
"We didn't know about this... what are you doing?" Clark asked, eyeing Lex.  
  
"We're eating lunch." Miki chimed in with a smile. "Dad and mom were just telling us one of their love stories." She added with a giggle.  
  
Clark looked at Miki. She was so cute and innocent. There was a lot of her mother and even more of her father in those bright eyes. That tore him up on the inside. Only Chloe could have such a lovely child.  
  
Chloe glanced at Lex before saying "So, would you like to join us for some lunch?"  
  
"Oh, we couldn't-" Clark said.  
  
"Well, of course! We'd love to! Wouldn't we, Clark?" Lois said, stepping on Clark's foot. He looks over at her and glares.  
  
"If you don't want to it's fine..." Chloe said, Lex was glaring at her, too.  
  
"Oh, no, no! We'd love to. It is so nice of you to ask. Maybe I could get your husband to give me an interview." Lois smiled hopefully at Lex.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Lane, but we are on vacation." Lex said.  
  
"Oh, to bad. I guess I'll just have to catch you some other time."  
  
"I guess so." Lex rolled his eyes at Chloe who made an "I'm-sorry-but- remember-I-love-you" face as the group walked over to the blanket.  
  
They all sat down and Chloe handed out the food. Clark watched her with loving eyes. Lex watched Clark with hateful ones. Lois was talking to Miki or rather Miki was bombarding poor Lois with questions most of which came to fast for her even to here.  
  
"Miki, dear, eat your food." Chloe said, shaking her head.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Miki said, chewing on a cookie.  
  
"You have such sweet children, Mr. and Mrs. Luthor." Lois said making Clark cringe.  
  
"Please, Lois, call us by are first names. We are all friends here." Chloe said.  
  
"Maybe not all of us." Lex muttered so only Chloe could here. She frowned and hit him in the arm. "Stop." She mouthed in a sneer.  
  
Clark looked from the two of them before speaking to Chloe. "So were are you working now, Chlo?"  
  
"Well, I'm writing a book." She said, smiling.  
  
"Are you really? And here I thought you'd be a reporter still." Lois said.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd own my own paper by now but things change. Dreams change. Life changes." She smiled at Lex who smiled at his kids. "Anyway, I thought writing children's stories would be a better use of my time. I have enjoyed it so far."  
  
"Maybe we could do a article on your books. It might be just what you need to sell some. After all, you are Mrs. Lex Luthor now." Lois laughed a little with Chloe.  
  
"Well, I would like to sell them on my own. That's why they'll be written under the name of Chloe Sullivan. I'd like to think people would buy it for my talent but you never know."  
  
Clark was smiling. He could picture Chloe writing stories for little kids. "So what are they about?" He asked.  
  
"Mostly about things Miki and Josh like to here. I'm even writing "The Princess and Demon" which is really Lex's story-"  
  
"YOU wrote a children's story?" Lois and Clark asked together. Lex had to laugh a little at that.  
  
"Well, it's not really a story I wrote. I just tweaked the story of how Chloe and me met and fell in love. Chloe said that since Miki and Josh loved the story so much it should be her first book." Lex said all this why smiling at Miki and Josh who were playing some game on the grass.  
  
Clark wanted to die. Why had Lois said they would eat with them? He mad a mental note to pay her back for this, and not in a good way, either.  
  
"Well, we really need to be going, right, Lois." Clark said, sternly.  
  
"But, Clark, we just got here." Lois said.  
  
"We need to get back to work on the Planet, remember?"  
  
Lois sighed and then smiled at the Luthors. "It was nice chatting with you." She said. "And Mr. Luthor, if you re-think your interview you know who to call."  
  
"Yes, I do." Lex said, trying to smile. "Good bye, Lois, Clark."  
  
"Bye you guys." Chloe said as they walked down the hill. She turned to Lex. He wasn't looking at her; he looked upset and even a little mad. "Lex..." She whispered.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Chloe." He said, sternly. "I just don't want to talk about it."  
  
~~  
  
Lex sat in his office. They had gotten back to Metropolis just the other day and life had gone on as normal. Only Lex was a lot more quite ten he used to be. He spent more time at work, and less time with Chloe and the kids. He didn't even understand why he was doing this.  
  
Why was he feeling guilty? He hadn't done anything wrong. Shit, Clark was the wrong one. So... if that was true... why couldn't he convince himself of that?  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Lex said, softly. The door opened and Chloe walked in. He looked up at her; neither said a word.  
  
"Lex, can we talk?" Chloe asked.  
  
"We can always talk." He replied.  
  
"Lately it hasn't seemed like it." Chloe sat down across from him. "Look, Lex, whatever it is your going threw, whatever problems you have with Clark... we need to put them away. I understand that you are mad at him but your letting it effect everything in your life. Your job, your kids, ... me. I need you to come back, Alexander."  
  
Lex looked at Chloe, really looked at Chloe, right in the eye. He saw all the hurt and pain he had promised himself years ago he would never be the cause of again. And yet, there it was. He had screwed up, again. He got up from his chair and in one swift movement picked her up and held her close.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Chloe." He whispered. "I shouldn't have done this to you. Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Lex, I love you. There's nothing to forgive." Chloe said, smiling. Now there's only one thing left to do... She thought.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey, Kent." Clark was brought out of his thoughts by Sally, one of his co- workers. "You've got a visitor." She pointed toward the door before walking off. Clark's mouth hung open as he saw a vision of blond beauty that stood there looking at him.  
  
"Chloe?" He whispered to himself as she walked over. He smiled. "Chloe, what brings you here?" He asked. She crossed her arms and glared him down.  
  
"We need to talk, Kent." She said, sternly.  
  
"Umm... ok... what about?"  
  
"About you and this thing you have agents me and Lex."  
  
Clark gulped. He didn't like were this was going at all. "Chloe, were are you going with this?"  
  
"It's like this, Kent," She said, putting emphases on his last name. "I know what you said to him. I know that you think he tricked me into loving him. I also know that he's been thinking about that since you "talked" with him. You see, he doesn't like that you and him aren't friends anymore. And I don't like it either. We used to be close. So close that we could tell each other anything. Well, now I'm telling you something. I am in love with Lex! That's it! That's all you need to know. He didn't trick me, he didn't pay me to love him, I just fell in love. If you were my friend you'd understand. You got it?"  
  
They stared each other down. Chloe eyes filled with confidence, Clark's filled with sadness. At last, Clark sighed and looked at her.  
  
"You're right, Chloe." He said. "I should understand. And I promise to try harder, ok?"  
  
Chloe smiled, "Ok."  
  
~~  
  
Miki smiled as she snuggled into her covers. Chloe smiled down at her little girl. "Mommy, did you always love daddy?"  
  
Chloe smiled. "I always did, and I always will."  
  
THE END...?  
  
~~  
  
Ok, so that's it... Not really a great ending but I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
